


Playing a Role

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Threats of Violence, implied dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes carefully planned ideas don't turn out quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a Role

Title: Playing a Role  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 680  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: role-play/fantasy, knife-play, implied dub-con  
Summary: Sometimes carefully planned ideas don't turn out quite as expected.

 

 

“You’re supposed to be a genius and you didn’t know that a Drift was a two-way street?”

Newt backed up slowly as the man in front of him took another menacing step forward. “I wasn’t thinking about that; I just needed to know if it was possible.”

The metal on the man’s shoes clinked as he continued to move. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, whirling it around until the blade was pointed at Newt’s nose. “I should stick this up your nostril until it touches brain.”

The backs of Newt’s legs hit the bed behind him and he almost fell. The man put a hand against his chest and pushed, sending Newt sprawling onto the mattress. “Or maybe I could do something much more enjoyable. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I’d take it as payment for the Kaiju brain you seem to want so damn badly.”

“Hannibal, I...” Newt blinked as the man suddenly straightened up, dropped the knife on the floor, and began muttering under his breath. “Hermann, what’s wrong?”

“Newton, I can’t do this.” Hermann turned away from the bed, his cheeks an alarming shade of red. “I feel ridiculous. And I don’t think I’m doing it very well at all.”

Newt got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Hermann’s body, pressing his cheek against Hermann’s shoulder blade. “You were doing fine, Hermann. I felt all threatened and stuff. We don’t have to keep going if you don’t like it.”

“Thank goodness.” Hermann turned around in Newt’s arms. He kissed Newt’s forehead. “I need to get out of these clothes. I don’t feel like me.”

“I’ll help.” Newt began to unbutton the suit coat. “Where did you find this anyway? It looks almost identical to the one Hannibal was wearing when I met him. The shoes aren’t quite right, though.”

Hermann shifted from foot to foot. “I may have made a deal with Chau to purchase one of his suits and have it tailored to fit me.” Newt started to open his mouth and Hermann shook his head. “No, I will not tell you what I paid for it. That’s not important. And you aren’t allowed to ask him either.”

It had been one of the most awkward situations Hermann had ever found himself in. The way Hannibal leered at him, Hermann could tell it was a leer even under those glasses, made his skin crawl. “I just wanted it to be perfect for your birthday, Newton.”

Newt set the jacket on a nearby chair. “Hermann, it was wonderful.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Newt smiled as Hermann sat down on the bed. “Did you make the shoes yourself?” He slipped them off of Hermann’s feet and the pants soon followed. Hermann was quickly down to a thin t-shirt and his boxers. Newt shed the majority of his own clothes, leaving his Kaiju-patterned boxers.

“Raleigh helped with the shoes, but I told him they were part of a Halloween costume.” Hermann winced as pain went through his bad leg. “I should have used my cane. I’ll be paying for it later.”

“Get comfortable and I’ll put my magic fingers to work.” Newt wiggled his fingers in Hermann’s direction. Once Hermann was sprawled on the sheets, Newt scrambled up on the bed next to him and began massaging his thigh.

“Oh, that feels heavenly.” Hermann’s eyes fluttered shut with a groan. “You’re really good at this.”

“Thanks.” He pressed his fingers a little harder on a particularly stubborn knot, making Hermann moan softly. “Speaking of being good at things, how did you manage that trick with the knife? I’d probably cut my fingers off if I tried it.”

“I practiced for almost three weeks. I was still worried it would end badly and ruin everything.” He reached out, wrapping his fingers around Newt’s arm. “Get over here.” Newt slid up the bed, leaned in, and kissed Hermann until they were both gasping for air. “Sorry your present didn’t quite work out, Newton.”

Newt touched Hermann’s cheek. “Being with you is the best present of all, Hermann.”


End file.
